Midnight Melodies
by syrensxng
Summary: These days, the voices whisper too loudly for her to sleep. They roar in her ear, murmuring of deceits and conspiracies. She knows the whispers are false, merely lies created by her own mind… and yet there are there. When they keep her tossing and turning late at night, she will force herself outside to meet her thief.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I need somebody and always/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This sick strange darkness/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Comes creeping on so haunting every time/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"(I Miss You by Blink-182)/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"These days, the voices whisper too loudly for her to sleep. They roar in her ear, murmuring of deceits and conspiracies. She knows the whispers are false, merely lies created by her own mind… and yet there are there. When they keep her tossing and turning late at night, she will force herself outside to meet her thief. Her aching limbs will protest, and the cold air stings, but they are welcome distractions for her troubled mind. She will smile at the hardship. And sometimes, on the best of nights, Magiano will be waiting for her. He will see her sunken, tired face and question it. She won't answer of course; she has too much pride for that. But she'll lean against him quietly, and ask him to play for her. Not a demand, but a request. They're few and far between these days. And the thief will oblige and quietly strum his lute. The gentle plucking sounds like the most beautiful sound in the world and Adelina will sigh contentedly. And perhaps, just maybe, she will relax. For once, the whispers will quiet, if for a moment, and she can rest in peace. And Magiano will continue to play long into the night, for it is the only thing that soothes her. The peaceful melody echoes calmly through the air, and the girl will smile for the first time in a long time, for he is with her. And maybe she will sing, hoarse and broken as her voice may be in the cold air. She hasn't sung in years not since she was a child, curled up against her mother's comforting warmth. Magiano will join in too, though he often insists his voice is not for singing. Neither of theirs are, too often used to deceive and cheat. But it stops neither of them. Not for this midnight melody./span/p 


End file.
